


The House We'll Build

by sharpiemarkie



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Loki, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Married Couple, Marvel Norse Lore, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiemarkie/pseuds/sharpiemarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, you and Loki decide to spend some time together outside of the palace for a little while and stumble upon some children playing a game. After observing the kids play and even joining in on the fun, Loki begins to yearn for something he once had long ago. As his loving wife, you decide to take matters in your own hands to make him happy again by giving him a wonderful gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little five-part Loki x Reader I've been holding on to for a while and finally decided to share it. For the most part, it's pretty much a general fluffy romance like story of a married couple, but there will be some smut in it later on. 
> 
> Also, I will be posting all the other parts to this up once a night until they're all up so this won't take too long to be complete. Probably by the start of the next week, I'll have the whole thing up.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

            It was a lovely day today in Asgard. The sky was beautiful. Stars were shining brightly and the cosmos looked absolutely breathtaking despite the fact that it was almost evening. That's one of the million things I loved about Asgard. No matter what time of day it was, the stars could always be seen.

            I was standing outside on the balcony of the palace that was connected to the bedchambers of my husband and I. It was such a blessing to still be able to live here in the palace since my husband was still considered part of the royal family. My brother-in-law, Thor Odinson, had just recently taken the position as Ruler of the Nine Realms and King of Asgard. He had appointed his adopted brother, Loki Laufeyson, my husband, successor of the throne and his personal advisor. This meant that Loki was still a prince, I was his princess, and we were allowed to live in the palace together until Thor decides to kick us out, which I know wouldn't happen since he loves Loki and I so much.

            I was so thankful of Thor for allowing this despite what has happened in the past. Before I met Loki, a lot of bad things had happened. To make a long story short, he found out that he had been lied to his whole life on who he was and he was a full blooded Frost Giant, the Aesir's enemy. Loki had made some poor decisions that put him in a lot of trouble due to his anger and rage towards others. He ended up doing a lot of wrong actions, like attempting to take over Earth and attempting genocide against Frost Giants. He was sent back to Midgard to be punished for his crimes despite how much he hated Earth and Thor for making him go through this.

            By some stroke of fate, I ended up meeting Thor some random day and he asked if I would be willing to allow Loki to stay with me in my apartment while he paid his sentence for his crimes. At first, I was a little reluctant about the situation in fear of what Loki might do to me, but I agreed nonetheless. To be honest, even though I knew Loki was bad, I've always sort of fancied him and I felt a little sorry for what all he had gone through. Thor could see how much I really did care and told me that maybe Loki would change if I was able to care for him. I couldn't turn down the offer to help out, so it became settled that Loki would live with me in my apartment.

            At first, being with the God of Mischief was tough since he gave me such a hard time, but all of that stopped once he realized that I genuinely did care for him. It wasn't long before we both developed stronger feelings for each other and somehow that ended up changing Loki into being a lot nicer and compassionate than he used to be. He told me he has finally become a better man now all thanks to the love that I had for him. This made Thor extremely happy and somehow, he got Loki's sentence dropped a year later.

            A lot happened after Loki had changed from his evil ways. Thor was given the throne of Asgard and became king. He then allowed Loki to return back home. Not only that, Jane Foster, who was Thor's girlfriend at the moment, and I got to go back with them to live in Asgard too. It wasn't long before Loki asked for my hand in marriage once I got settled into the palace and we had a wedding three weeks after his proposal. Thor married Jane a month later from our wedding and everything in life seemed well since then.

            Here we all were now in Asgard. Loki and I have been married for a little over half a year now and Thor and Jane have been doing well as King and Queen of Asgard. Needless to say, life has been going pretty well lately for us all.

            Today, I happened to have some time to myself since Thor, Loki, and Jane were dealing with their duties. That was why I was all alone out here on the balcony right now and staring at the sky. I stayed out there for a little while until I heard the doors from the bedroom open.

            "[First]?"

            I turned around to find my husband walking towards me with his arms wide open.

            "Hey Loki," I grinned at him as he put his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

            "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked as he rubbed his hand against the small of my back.

            "I was just enjoying the lovely weather we're having while you were away doing your duties. I needed to find something to occupy my time."

            Loki hugged me tighter, "I hate having to leave you for my duties all the time. I don't get to spend as much time with you like I used to."

            "I know. I wish that you could spend more time with me too, but someone's gotta keep Thor straight and Jane's too busy staring at the stars all the time," I laughed and then wrapped my arms around Loki. He joined in with my laughter too before bringing his lips to my forehead to kiss it.

            "You know you don't have to stay in here by yourself [First]," Loki told me, "You can come with me if you want to. I have no problem with it."

            "But wouldn't the other members of the court have an issue?"

            "Darling, you're my princess. You're part of the royal court too. If anyone has a problem with you being with me, then I'll deal with it."

            Somehow, the smile on my face grew bigger, "If you want me with you, I guess I'll start helping you with your duties."

            Loki put a hand under my chin to tilt up my face towards him, "I love you, my beautiful wife."

            “I love you too, Loki.”

            Then we both leaned our heads to capture each other's lips in a passionate kiss. Loki's arms wrapped around me held me tight as my hands reached up into his ebony locks. I pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss and a soft moan vibrated in the back of Loki's throat. He held me tighter and then slipped his tongue inside my mouth to caress my own.

            Minutes went by and Loki and I still were kissing. Once we pulled back to catch our breath, I rested my head against Loki's chest again while he ran his hand down my back.

            "Can we take a walk outside before it gets too late?" I asked my husband. We haven't gone out around the villages in a while and the weather was just perfect for a nice stroll.

            "Of course love. We can walk together before it gets too dark," Loki replied and held out his arm for me. I placed my hand against the bend of his elbow and we went back inside to make our way to the closest village to the palace.

            Once we reached the palace doors, we hit the streets to take our walk together. Loki took my left hand and intertwined our fingers together while we made our way through the different scenery of the village. I always loved going through the villages because it was sort of reminded me of living on Midgard. To see all the people carrying on with their daily activities and the children playing games together was such a nice change to look at than seeing servants and higher royals roaming all over the palace. It always put me in a good mood to see how happy these people were in our kingdom.

            As Loki and I walked the streets, a few of the common people came noticed us and bowed politely. I tried to start up brief conversations with them and actually got Loki to talk to them too. I felt that we should be nice and speak to them to show that we don't think badly of them. Also, l liked getting to show the people that Loki was not a horrible man anymore. I hoped that doing this would help lessen the fear others may have of him. So far, it seemed to be working and more people were becoming friendly with us the more we do these walks.

            On one particular street that had a small park in the village, there were a few children who were playing a game of some sort that involved a ball. While we were walking by, the ball somehow got away from a little boy and ended up rolling over to Loki's feet. Loki bent down and picked up the ball to hand it back to the boy. At first, the boy seemed a bit frightened by Loki, but Loki got down so that he was at eye level with the child to talk to him.

            "Is this your ball young one?" asked Loki while holding the ball out to the kid.

            "Yes sir," the boy answered timidly.

            "Well, here you go," my husband placed the ball in the child's hands.

            "Thank you sir."

            "If you don't mind me asking, what game are you and your friends playing?"

            With this question, the boy seemed to slightly smile, "It's a Midgardian game called kickball. The queen taught us how to play it last week."

            "Oh really?" Loki glanced at me and we exchanged smiles. Then he put his attention back on the boy, "Do you mind if we join you and your friends in playing this game?"

            "I'll pass on playing, but I would really like to watch," I said.

            "You can play with us sir," the boy told Loki and then we all walked back to where the children were playing. I sat down near them on a bench that wasn't far away so I could watch the game. Loki joined the children and they briefly told him the rules before they continued their game. The little boy put Loki on his team and they were the first ones up to the plate. It seemed like this was going to be interesting to watch.

            As the game went on, I couldn't help but to notice how well Loki got along with the kids. I could hardly believe how nice he was being to them and how he played with them. If any of the kids fell down, despite whatever team they were on, Loki would pick them up, brush off the dirt from them, and then make sure that they were ok before they continued the game. That really touched me how sweet he was being to the children. He acted as if they were his own and then it struck me on how a wonderful father Loki could be. I knew he already has had children before, but all of them have been killed or banished away and he has no contact with them whatsoever. It must be torture for him to go on and try to not dwell on the lost lives of his children. To be honest, I really felt bad for my husband.

            I wonder if he has ever considered us having a child before. Honestly, I wouldn't mind, but then again, I don't want our children to end up like his previous ones. I couldn't let Loki suffer from even more pain from that. Maybe having children isn't such a great idea. I decided to just push the thought about children aside for now.

            It wasn't extremely long until the children and Loki had finished playing nine innings of kickball. It was a close game, but of course the team that Loki was on ended up winning. All of the children began to run up to Loki and they took turns on giving him a hug and thanking him for playing. That was when I started to make my way over to Loki again.

            "Thank you so much for playing with us Mister Loki," the little boy from earlier, "Without you, my team definitely wouldn't have won."

            "You're very welcome," Loki smiled back at the boy and then ruffled a hand through the child's hair, "I enjoyed playing with all of you."

            Then a little girl came up to us and asked, "Mister Loki, are you a daddy? You are so nice to us like our daddies are."

            I felt bad that the girl just asked Loki that and I honestly worried on how Loki was going to react to this question. All of the little kids came up to us and began to pay close attention since they wanted to hear the answer. Surprisingly, Loki didn't get mad at the children at all. He just slightly smiled at them.

            "Yes, I did have some children a while back, but they're gone now," he answered solemnly. By this time, I put my hand in Loki's to comfort him while he answered them.

            "Will they come back?" another little kid asked.

            "I'm afraid not," replied Loki and then all the little ones gasped from horror and shock.

            "We're so sorry Mister Loki!" they told Loki and then gathered around to hug him.

            "It's alright children. It's not your fault they are gone."

            Then the same little girl came up to me and asked, "You're Mister Loki's wife, right?"

            "Yes," I grinned with my answer.

            "Then why don't you have more kids with Mister Loki?"

            "We might in the future," I told her and then looked at Loki with a hopeful smile. He returned the smile too and squeezed my hand a little tighter.

            "You should," she said back, "I'm sure you'd be a good mommy too."

            "Thank you."

            "Well, it's getting dark soon and Lady [First] and I need to make it back to our home so we must tell you goodbye for now," Loki said to the kids.

            "Bye Mister Loki. Thanks again," the children replied and waved while the two of us began to walk back to the palace.

            It was a little quiet while Loki and I walked the streets. I could tell that he was deep in thought about what those kids told him though. He probably was thinking about his own children and how much he missed them.

            "I'm sorry sweetheart that the kids made you think of you own children," I apologized to him.

            "No, it's alright," Loki replied, "They were just curious and they didn't know about their horrible fate."

            "I know, but I know it bothers you to have to think about it. I don't like you seeing you sad either."

            "It's none of your fault, my precious love. What my children have suffered through is due to all of my wrongdoings. You shouldn't have to feel sad about this at all," Loki pulled me close.

            "It's not all your fault," I told Loki while hugging him tight, "Those people were just plain heartless to them and should have left them alone. No matter what you had done, they had no right to punish your children for it."

            "You're right, but what's done is done and we have no power to change it," he brushed his lips against my forehead and murmured, "I have a lot of regrets and I do miss my children so much. I've suffered through so many pains in my lifetime that try to destroy me every day, but there's one thing that keeps me from being consumed by from those horrors once again. That's you, darling."

            I felt myself blush as Loki continued to kiss my forehead. I looked up into his green eyes and said to him with a smile on my face, "I love you Loki."

            "I love you too."

            Loki kept me in his embrace for a few minutes before we decided to head on back. We held each other's hands while we walked and made our way back home to the palace. The sun was already setting and it was almost time for us to start getting ready for bed. Loki and I started up more conversations on the way back and just enjoyed being together on this nice stroll. Even though Loki said that he wasn't extremely bothered by having to remember about his children, I could tell he was feeling remorse for what happen to them.

            The more I saw that perplexed look on Loki's face, the more I wanted to do something to make better. I knew that I could never erase the memories of Hel, Fenrir, Jormungand, Sleipnir, Vali, and Narfi, but maybe there was something I could do or offer that would ease my husband's heartache for them. I would swear on my life to do that for Loki just so I could see his wonderful smile more often.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be the smut. Enjoy!

            Once Loki and I made it back to our section of the palace from our walk, Loki made his way to his private study and I went to our bedroom to change out of my gown into something more suitable for night time. When I finished changing, I went into the bathroom to wash up before heading to bed. I couldn't help but to think of what was on my mind earlier. I know that nothing would take the place of Loki's previous children in his heart, but if he and I had a child, would it help ease his pain?

            Ever since I've grown into a woman, I've always wanted to have a baby. The only thing was that I wanted to have one with the perfect father for my baby. Now that I was married to Loki, there was no doubt that I wanted him to be my child's other half. The only thing I worry about is that what would happen if our child ended up having the same fate as Loki's other children? I know I couldn't bare the pain and I definitely couldn't let Loki have to deal with the loss of a seventh child.

            Also, I don't know how a pregnancy of a half human-half Jotun baby would go. It could be dangerous for my health and the baby's. Plus, if the Jotuns ever found out that I carrying a half breed with the man that once almost killed off their entire race, I'm sure all of our lives will be at risk from that. Then it might end up being another war between Jotunheim and Asgard and that means Thor will have to get involved. I don't want all of that trouble just for Loki and I to have a baby. Another thing is I don't even know if I can conceive with a Jotun in the first place.

            There was so much to consider about having a child with Loki that I just now realized. I guess if I'm able to, Loki will tell me when he wants me to conceive his child. With that thought settled in my mind, I decided that waiting for him to talk about it would be the best decision. The only thing I needed to do right now was cheer up my husband and I knew exactly what I could do that would make him the happiest man in Asgard.

            I made my way into Loki's study to see what he was up to. He was over at the desk with a couple of books open and it looked like he was deep into reading one of them. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

            "Hey Loki," I kissed his cheek and he looked over at me to smile just before kissing me back on the lips.

            "Hey [First]."

            "What are you reading about love?"

            "Nothing much," replied my husband while putting down the book that was in his hands, "Just a few book on Frost Giants."

            "Why?" I questioned. Loki normally doesn't like the fact that he is a Frost Giant and does his best to not remind himself that he is one. Very few know of his true heritage and besides Odin, I am the only one who has seen Loki in that form.

            "Just reading up on them for information. It's nothing to worry about."

            "You sure?" I asked him, "Normally, you don't like to hear anything about Jotuns."

            "I'm positive. I was just a little curious about something, but there wasn't any information in the books about it so I guess it's not a problem."

            I did want to know what Loki was looking for in the books, but he seemed to be in a decent mood now and I didn't want my curiosity ruining it. Instead of pushing for more answers, I just hugged his neck tighter.

            "Come to bed Loki," I whispered in his ear, "You need to get your mind off of things."

            I could tell that a wide smirk was forming on Loki's face. He reached up to grab my arms and unwrapped them from his neck while he stood up from sitting at his desk.

            "You're right darling, but what do you have in mind to distract me with?" he asked while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

            "I think you know exactly what I plan on doing to distract you, snake," I smiled back while stepping closer.

            "Oh, do I now?"

            Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him just before capturing my lips in for a passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck as he began to walk me back into our bedroom without breaking our kiss. Once we were back in the room, Loki started to attack my lips more viciously while tangling his fingers into my hair. I tugged at his armor, pulling it off and to the floor as Loki's kisses started to go lower. He moved down my neck, nipping, sucking, and kissing every inch of skin that he could. Soft moans started to come from my mouth while I worked on undressing Loki's upper half. I could feel my husband's lips smiling against my skin when my moans started to get louder. He always loved the noises he could elicit from me.

            Once I got all of Loki's clothing and armor off of his top half, he pinned me up against the wall and starting to kiss me hard again. His hands ran up and down my sides while he slightly grinded his hips into mine. I could feel him getting harder against me and I began to ache with desire for Loki. My hands roamed his chest to trace and feel those muscles that rippled beneath pale skin.

            "My lovely angel," Loki sighed as he brought his hands up to cradle my face, "Let me make love to you."

            "Then take me Loki," I answered back just before he leaned back in to kiss me again. His lips moved in sync with mine as we continued to kiss each other with so much passion. It wasn't long before Loki began to slip his tongue between my lips to deepen our kiss. We took turns exploring each other's mouth and caressing our tongues together while kissing. Loki took the opportunity to lift me up and wrapped my legs around his waist so that he could carry me over to the bed.

            Loki laid me down against our green bed sheets and lifted my nightgown over my head. He smiled at me as his eyes looked over my naked body, soaking in the sight of me. Then he crawled into bed and put his arms around me to pull me up so he could hold me against his bare chest.

            "My wife is so beautiful," Loki murmured before kissing me once again, "So very beautiful."

            I began to blush as my husband ran his large hands down my body and traced my curves. Then he brought them up to the swell of my breasts and caressed them, eliciting soft moans from me.

            "Loki," I sighed his name and leaned into his touch more, "Please touch me more."

            Loki smirked at me and began to thumb my nipples which sent shocks of pleasure through my body and I moaned louder. His long fingers kneaded the flesh of my breasts and he continued to rub my nipples until they were erect to his liking. Then Loki started to place sloppy, wet kisses all over my shoulders and down my chest until he reached my left breast. He kissed right where my heart was thumping against my chest and then slowly moved down until his mouth was right on my nipple. By this time, I was breathing harder and I could feel my core throbbing for attention.

            To prevent me from closing my legs and easing the desire burning in me, Loki nestled himself between my legs as he laid on top of me. Then he started to lap and suck against my nipple, making me squirm and squeal under him.

            That wasn't the end of it though. Loki took the bud he was so happily sucking on between his teeth and gently bit down on it, causing more moans from my mouth. He kept it up for a while until I was a whimpering mess, then he switched sides and did the same all over again.

            "Loki..." I whimpered, desperately needing him to quench my desire that I had for him, "Please..."

            "Please what [First]?" questioned Loki and resumed sucking on me.

            "Taste me, please! I need you so bad right now!" I cried out to him.

            Loki smiled against my skin while slowly moving down my body and placing kisses wherever he pleased.

            "You know, it's hard to refuse such a delicious offer coming from such a delectable woman. I might just have to take you up on it, darling."

            "Loki…!"

            He snickered just before tracing his tongue along my hipbone and making his way closer to my folds. I was panting and pleading harder now, desperate to feel Loki as he peered back up at me once more with those emerald eyes. At first, it was a lusty gaze of mischief lighting them up, but it slowly faded to pure adoration and passion just before Loki parted his moist lips. Finally, he leaned down and slipped his tongue in my wet heat.

            I let out an excited cry from the relief of getting what I wanted. After a few lazy laps against me, Loki pulled back for a moment.

            "Gods, I love how good you taste [First]," he moaned and then slightly chuckled, "I think I will do just what you requested."

            "Do it," I answered Loki and then arched my back once my husband's lips and tongue dived back into me.

            Loki began to lick around my opening slowly, sucking up all of my wetness collecting there. Then he moved upward and closed his lips around my clit to start sucking on that. Oh, how his mouth felt so good on me. He isn’t just called Silver Tongue just because of his pleasing words. Loki knows exactly what to do to turn me into a puddle of desire.

I continued to moan my husband's name over and over as his actions got more intense. He started to kiss, nibble, and lap at my opening even more while he brought his thumb to my clit to rub it. This brought me so much pleasure that tears were starting to leak out from my eyes.

            "Loki," I whined while tangling a hand into his dark locks, "I'm so close!"

            I felt my husband grin against me just before he probed his tongue inside me and caressed my inner walls. He still was thumbing my clit and I was doing all I could to keep myself from thrusting my hips up away from his face. Loki held me still with his free arm as he relentlessly continued to lap at me. With just a few more strokes of his talented tongue, Loki had me tumbling into an intense orgasm and I cried out his name loud. Loki continued to eat me out as much as he could while the pleasure pulsed through my body. Once he had his fill and my climax subsided, my husband moved back up on top of me and kissed me on my lips once more to give me a taste of myself.

            "You are absolutely amazing [First]," Loki praised me while bringing his lips down to kiss along my jaw.

            "So are you Loki," I sighed back as I waited to regain control over my body again.

            Once my strength returned, I rolled Loki over so that I was on top of him. Then I began to kiss and bite around his neck while I busied my hands with the task of freeing him from the confines of his leather pants. I could tell he was really straining against them at this point. It wasn't long before I untied him and yanked down his pants.

            "Oh, so you're now going commando on me now?" I teasingly asked since I found out Loki wasn't wearing any underwear.

            A chuckle rumbled through his chest while he finished kicking off his pants to the floor.

            "I guess you can say I was sort of anticipating on the fact that we would end up like this today," Loki replied.

            I just shook my head and laughed at him, "You are always so horny!"

            Loki grinned just before leaning up to kiss me again, "Who can blame me? I have the best wife in all the Nine Realms."

            I began to blush at my husband's words while he continued to kiss my lips sweetly, waiting for me to make the next move. I pulled away from Loki's lips and began to kiss along his jawline, lightly nipping at the skin as he ran his hands all over my body. Next, I trailed down his neck, sucking and biting wherever I pleased. Doing so was making Loki's breathing a little more labored. Just when he thought I was going to move lower, I went back up to his lips to kiss him again. Then I trailed my hands down his body to feel the slightly defined muscles of his abs. Loki smiled against my lips and squirmed as my fingers teased his belly button and he laughed while I played around with his happy trail.

            Slowly, I brought my hands lower while I kissed down his neck and chest. Loki's breathing began ragged again just before my fingers reached his hardening length. I pulled back from kissing Loki while my hands wrapped around his girth.

            "Darling, touch me more," begged my husband.

            I granted his request and brought my hands up and down his cock to slowly stroke him. Loki started to moan as my fingers caressed the soft skin over the hard muscle. Then I swiped my thumb across the top of his head to spread that bead of precome around him. This made Loki moan louder and I smiled. I went down on him even more and then took his length into my mouth, which I knew would please Loki so much.

            "Oh [First]! Yes!" he cried out as he tilted his head back against the pillows. I kept one hand at his base while I took in as much as his length that I could handle. Slowly, I swirled my tongue around him while my hand worked in circles around him. Loki panted and moaned while he brought his hands down to tangle into my hair. He held my head close, making sure I kept all that I could of him in my mouth. Then he started to thrust up into my mouth slightly and I rounded my free hand around Loki to grab a hold onto his backside. As I pulled Loki closer, his masculine scent was impossibly making me even wetter and turned on than before. The sound of his voice calling out my name in ecstasy made things even more pleasurable. I started to suck harder on Loki until he was almost crying for me. I knew it wouldn't be long before he would reach his climax.

            "[First]," Loki moaned while pulling my head up off of him, "Love, please stop."

            I placed a kiss against his tip and then moved back up his body so that we were face to face again. Loki pushed away the stray pieces of hair from my face as he stared at me in wonder. I could see the blush on his cheeks and the arousal that was in his eyes while he stroked my face.

            "I love you," Loki whispered, "I love you so very much [First]."

            "I love you Loki," I told him back just before he kissed me again with those soft lips. Gently, he sucked on my bottom lip while wrapping his arms around my body so that he could roll us over so that he was on top of me again.

            "Loki," I sighed, "Please take me now."

            "As you wish."

            Loki ran his hands down the length of my legs while he kneeled between them. Once he reached my ankles, he spread my legs as far apart as they would go and it opened me up to Loki more. Then he slowly moved forward and began to enter me. We both moaned from the sensation of being this close to each other this way. Loki gave me time to adjust to his size once he was completely within me and then started a slow pace.

            "Ahhh [First]," Loki moaned, "You feel marvelous..."

            "So do you Loki," I answered back with a sigh as my back arched up.

            Loki kept his hands gripping my ankles and my legs all up in the air while he started to thrust in me with more power. I wasn't used to this position, but he was hitting all the perfect spots inside of me and that made me moan louder. He kept the movements slow, making sure that we could savor being this close together for a while.

            The sensual sensations soon were starting to increase between us and that was when Loki decided to change positions. He let go of my ankles and then bent over so that his body was on top of mine once again. Loki rolled his hips into mine while he kissed me passionately, still keeping the same pace that he started with. We occasionally broke the kiss to gasp and moan from our pleasure, then we resumed our actions and caressed each other's bodies lovingly. It wasn't long before I could feel myself getting close to having another orgasm.

            "Oh Loki..." I cried out while digging my fingers into my husband's back.

            "Come baby," he coaxed, "Come for me, love."

            Loki brought his hand down between us to rub my sensitive bud along with his slow strokes, making myself clench tighter around him. Loki then growled my name lowly and that was what set me off. I cried out to Loki as the pleasure pulsed through my entire body and Loki continued his thrusts. He cradled my face and kissed me while riding out my pleasure's waves and dragging on my orgasm.

            "Loki..." I whimpered, "Oh Loki...I love you..."

            "I know you do [First]," Loki cooed back while kissing my lips over and over, "I love you too."

            I wrapped my legs tighter around Loki's waist and did my best to meet his thrusts and bring him release. He brought his hands back around my back and held me close while he trailed his lips along my jaw and down my neck. Loki's breathing was becoming more labored again and I could tell that he was getting closer now. I also didn't have enough time to recover from my recent orgasm and I could feel pleasure building up again.

            Soon, Loki began to get rougher with his thrusts and my hips met his with a strong force. We were both growling, moaning, and crying out to each other while our bodies moved together in completion. Then Loki rolled over so that I was on top and going down on his hard cock as he thrusts up into me. Just when the tension was almost unbearable for both of us, Loki began to stroke my clit with his thumb to bring me to my climax again.

            I cried out as I felt my walls clench around Loki once more and it set him off. Loki groaned my name as he spilled himself into me, still slightly working within me while I milked him for all his worth. It wasn't long before we were both completely spent and I collapsed on top of my husband.

            A sigh escaped my lips just before Loki pulled me into a sensual kiss while our bodies relaxed. My husband held me tight in an embrace that helped soothe the fire that once raged for him while I brushed away the dark locks that plastered to his sweat dampened forehead. Loki smiled at me as we both panted and gazed upon each other in our afterglow.

            "I love you so much," Loki whispered while pressing a small kiss to my lips, "My beautiful, darling wife."

            "I love you so much, my dearest, handsome husband," I replied while caressing Loki's cheek, "If anything ever bothers you, please know I'll always be here for you."

            "I do," he smiled, "And it's the same for me to you. Life was horrible without you."

            I contently hummed as I snuggled my head under Loki's chin and we cuddled together for a while. Loki gently ran his hand up and down my back to soothe me to sleep. I was almost out when he decided to speak what was on his mind.

            "You know, those children really got me to thinking."

            "About what?"

            "Us having children. I was trying to find out if there was any humans that coupled with Jotuns before."

            I couldn't believe it. Did Loki want for us to try for a child just like I wanted too?

            "Really?" I asked excitedly, "Did you find anything?"

            "No," Loki admitted, "But I'm not exactly done looking yet."

            "So do you think I'll be able to conceive with you though?" I was getting curious.

            "I want to say yes since you’re in touch with your magic now, but I'm unsure. I want to see if any humans have carried Jotun offspring before we try though," explained my husband, "I don't want to bring any harm to you."

            "I understand. I don't want to lose the baby either if I can't handle carrying it."

            "I know you don't [First] and I don't want to put you in that situation."

            Loki ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed.

            "Just keep searching honey. I'm sure we'll find our answers soon," I assured him with a kiss, "Anyway, if you still want to raise a child with me, we could always adopt."

            Loki grinned as I curled up closer to him and he gave me sweet kisses against my lips.

            "You're the greatest woman I’ve ever met [First]."

            "Thank you, my love."

            We both said goodnight to each other and how much we loved each other while cuddling close. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep together and I silently prayed that we would both get what we wanted real soon.


	3. Part 3

            It had been a few good weeks since Loki and I had first talked about us having a child. Day after day, Loki has been spending hours of his time looking for the answers he desperately wanted about if I could carry his child. So far, he still found nothing and I'm almost tempted to go ahead and get pregnant just for him to stop being so frustrated all the time. The only thing stopping me now is fear of what we would produce. He's had a snake, a wolf, a horse, a half-dead girl, and two boys as his children and who knows what we would make? At least two out of six children were normal, but it still scared me to bits on what our kid might be.

            Just like that first night when I felt that Loki had done enough research for the day, I pulled him away from his study so that we could make love to each other. That helped him stop worrying about it all the time and focus more on me, which kept him from thinking about other things. I wanted him to know how much I still would love him even if we couldn't have a child together. It was the least I could do to show my appreciation for all that Loki does for me in the first place.

* * *

            We had just finished one of our long trysts in bed and Loki and I were cuddled up together under our emerald sheets. Loki was kissing my face over and over while he whispered sweet nothings to me, trying to lull me to sleep. It was working too, until Loki remembered something he needed to tell me about that had gone on earlier today.

            "Darling, I'm going to have to leave early in the morning," my husband said to me.

            "Why?" I asked him. I know he has his duties to tend to, but normally he is able to stay with me until I'm awake and off to do my own thing.

            "Thor wants me to join him on a hunting trip on Vanaheim and I have no idea when we will return home. I don't want to be away from you, but you know how Thor gets. He claims that we need to sharpen up our abilities in case of an attack on Asgard. He jests all the time that you've softened me up too much," chuckled Loki while running his hand down my back.

            "I make you too soft?" I scoffed while giving my husband a dirty smirk, "That's not what I thought earlier."

            Loki busted out laughing and held me closer, "You cheeky woman! I'd like to see you explain how I'm not soft to Thor!"

            "Too bad explaining it to Thor isn't going to keep you here with me though," I sadly said and then Loki leaned in to kiss my pouted lips.

            "I don't want to leave you [First], but I promise to keep in touch while we're apart," promised my husband, "You still have that necklace I gave you?"

            "Of course. The silver one with the snakes around the emerald, right?"

            Loki nodded, "As long as you wear that, I'll be able to talk to you whenever you need me to."

            I got up out of bed and went over to my dresser that had all of my jewelry and found the necklace we were talking about. Then I put it on and made my way back over to the bed, where Loki pulled me back under the covers with him. He put his arms around me to hold me close again.

            "I don't want you to go Loki," I told him while placing light kisses against his chest, "We haven't been apart this long before."

            "[First]..." my husband sighed and rubbed my back soothingly, "You're making this so hard to do. I really don't want to go, but Thor's making me go with him."

            "Is there any way you can get out of going? You don't need to go hunting."

            "I'm afraid not. I've tried to tell Thor that if he went hunting with the Warriors Three and Sif, then they will be enough people to go with. He won't listen though. He wants us to go together like old times," Loki told me.

            I sighed, "Well, I guess there's no way of stopping you from going now."

            "I'll try to convince Thor to make it a short trip."

            "Just please be careful Loki. I don't want you getting hurt."

            "Don't worry darling," he assured me, "I'll be fine. You're the one who I'm going to worry about getting hurt."

            "Like hanging around with your mother and Jane is going to hurt me," I scoffed and then buried my face in Loki's chest again.

            "Hey now. You know you can still get into some mess with them."

            "You're right. I probably could," I yawned, "Well, we better get to sleep now if you've got to leave in the morning."

            "Yeah," Loki ended up yawning too.

            "Wake me up before you leave. I want to at least say goodbye," I told him while I was getting myself comfortable in his arms.

            "I will as long as you promise me we'll have tons of 'I missed you' sex when I return," my husband smirked.

            I laughed while shaking my head and replied, "You're such a horn dog, but I promise. To be honest, I probably want that too when you come home."

            Loki grinned at me just before burying his face into my neck. I ran my hands through his dark hair.

            "Goodnight Loki. I love you." 

            "And I love you too [First]. Goodnight sweetheart."

            Loki and I kissed each other lovingly while we got comfortable in our bed. It wasn't long before we both reluctantly fell asleep. Neither of us wanted tomorrow to come.

* * *

            "[First]," I heard Loki coo as he caressed my back, "Wake up love."

            "Mmm, it's morning already?" I groggily asked as I worked on waking up.

            "I'm afraid so. I've got to meet Thor in about thirty minutes," he replied.

            "Do you need me to do anything before you leave?"

            Loki shook his head, "I don't think you need to."

            "Well, at least let me do your hair before you go," I said while sitting up in the bed. I crawled over to where Loki was and got behind him. Then I conjured up my hair brush so that I could fix his hair. It has gotten long lately and I didn't want it to get in his way while hunting.

            "I see you've been practicing your magic more," Loki noted about me conjuring the hair brush up.

            "Yeah, but I'm still nowhere close to being as good as you yet."

            "You're on your way. You'll get there soon sweetheart."

            I grinned while running the brush through his raven colored hair. I made sure that every tangle was out before I began to fix it up and braid it, making sure that it wouldn't hinder his hunting.

            "So what are you all going to hunt once you get to Vanaheim?" I questioned.

            "Probably some elk," replied Loki.

            "Well, just be careful out there. Bilgesnipe look like elk sometimes."

            "I know," Loki assured me, "Don't worry too much. The bilgesnipe don't have a chance either. You know how careful I am."

            "I do, but I can't help it. I just don't want anything to happen to my precious Loki," I told him while leaning forward to kiss his cheek, "I love you so much."

            Loki grinned and placed his hand on the back of my head to bring it closer so he could kiss me. His gentle lips moved against mine so passionately that I didn't ever want him to stop, but we knew it couldn't last. If we didn't meet up with Thor soon, he would bust up into our bedroom regardless if we were clothed or not.

            "I love you too [First]," Loki told me and kissed me again quickly, "More. Than. Anything," he punctuated every word with a kiss.

            I sighed contently and then went back to finish putting the braids into Loki's hair. It wasn't long before I had it all done and we both got out of bed to get dressed. Loki put on his armor and I worked on getting into one of my emerald gowns that I haven't worn before. Then I went into the bathroom to fix my own hair and put a little makeup on so that I wouldn't look horrible. When I came out, Loki walked over to me and took my hand.

            "You're making it harder to say goodbye you know," my husband said, "You look beautiful."

            I blushed, "Maybe that was the plan, handsome."

            Loki laughed, "Oh what I would do to just stay with you right now."

            "But you have to make your brother happy. Even though I don't want you going either, you have to do this for him. After all, he is the reason why we still get to live in the palace. I doubt you'll be gone too long either," I told Loki while we exited the bedroom and walked together down the golden hallways.

            "I certainly hope so."

            Loki and I continued to walk until we reached the front hall that lead to the entrance of the palace. Once we arrived, we discovered Thor, Jane, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were already waiting to leave. Loki then left my side to join his companions. The Warriors Three and Sif seemed a little agitated at us, but Thor was extremely ecstatic that Loki was going with him on the trip.

            "Brother! You look swell today!" Thor complimented Loki while patting him on the shoulder, "Ready to go hunting?"

            "Yes," Loki reluctantly answered. It was obvious that he didn't want to go, but Thor seemed to ignore it.

            "We must heading be on our way to the observatory so that Heimdall can send us to Vanaheim," Thor said, "I want us to get there during twilight to catch the elk in a vulnerable state."

            "Are you sure that's a good idea Thor?" questioned Sif, "That's when bilgesnipe are most active you know."

            "Yes. The better reason to go! It will be more of a challenge!"

            "Thor, please don't get into any trouble," I said worriedly, "None of you need to risk your lives going elk hunting."

            "Lady [First], there's no need to worry," assured Thor, "We can handle bilgesnipe well. And if you're worried about Loki, I swear on my father's name to protect him if there's any trouble."

            Loki glared at Thor.

            "Excuse me Thor, but I know how to take care of myself!" he growled.

            Thor chuckled, "That's not what happened last time brother! I happen to remember a certain someone crying for-"

            "We were kids then!"

            "But you still-"

            "Ok!" I interrupted to stop Thor and Loki from getting into a fight, "We all know that you both are going to help protect each other if there is any harm, right? Now you two don't need to get all wound up right now."

            "Yeah," agreed Jane, "You two are grown men. No need to have childish arguments."

            Thor and Loki looked at us for a moment and then looked at each other like they didn't know who the one who needed to apologize was. Loki seemed to man up first and turned to face me.

            "I'm sorry that I got angry and yelled [First]," he apologized and then faced Thor, "I'm sorry to you too brother."

            "I'm sorry too."

            Then the brothers shook hands and it seemed that the little argument was resolved (for the moment at least.)

            "C'mon, we need to head down the rainbow road now," Fandral said, "It won't be twilight anymore on Vanaheim if we don't go now."

            "Ok. Just let me say goodbye before we go," Loki said and then walked over to me again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and then I looked up at him.

            "Goodbye my darling [First]," my husband said to me while running a hand through my hair, "Remember if you ever need me, you can contact me through the necklace."

            "Would you please promise you'll at least talk to me every day?" I asked.

            "I promise. Be good while I'm gone."

            "I will if you please stay safe."

            Loki and I grinned at each other for a moment and he gently traced my jaw with his thumb until his hand reached my chin to cup it. Then he tilted my head up so that he could kiss me gently.

            "I love you and I'm going to miss you so much," whispered Loki once he pulled back.

            "I'm going to miss you too and I love you so much," I answered back before kissing him quickly, "Bye Loki."

            "Bye."

            With one more amorous hug and a deep kiss, Loki parted from me and walked over to join Thor and the others. Thor and Jane had also finished saying goodbye to each other and she walked over to my side so we could watch our men leave. We both waved goodbye to them all. Then Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three left the palace and made their way down the rainbow road in a flash. I just only hoped that they weren't going to stay too long hunting and that they all stayed safe.

            Once everyone was out of our sight, Jane and I started to walk together to find our mother-in-law, Frigga, to see if she wanted to spend any girl time with us. According to Jane, we were going to have a lot of things to do to pass the time while our husbands were gone. I was almost afraid to ask her, but I guess things will be good with the men gone for a while.


	4. Part 4

            It had been two weeks since Loki had gone with Thor and the others hunting. While they were gone, I had been spending most of my time with Jane doing things. Normally, she spends her time stargazing and explaining different patterns going on with the stars and planets. Since I didn't really understand most of what she was doing, she attempted to tell me about her discoveries in easier terms so that I knew what she was talking about.

            Then when night would fall, I would head back to my room so that I could talk to Loki. Once I was situated for bed, I crawled into the emerald colored sheets and held tight to the necklace that Loki told me to use to communicate with him. By the time I would call Loki, they were usually taking a break from hunting so I wasn’t ever bothering him at a bad time. Even if it wasn't a good time to talk to me, Loki wouldn't complain about when I called him. He said that he looked forward to my calls every day.

            Most of the time, we would tell each other about how our days went and we would share stories about what was going on. When we finished with that, we would then talk about how much we loved and missed each other, which always brought me to tears. Even though I was close to Jane and all, she was not my best friend. Loki was and to be this far away from him was painful.

            Loki knew how much I missed him and to keep me from getting too upset over his absence, he would tell me all the things that the others do that are getting on his nerves. Some of the things he told me were so ridiculous that I couldn't stop laughing at them. That of course made Loki happier too even though we weren't together at the moment.

            My husband would talk to me until I fell asleep. Even in my sleep though, it felt as if Loki was still there with me. I think he finally found a way to use his magic to influence my dreams at night. Though it really couldn't compare to the feeling of falling asleep in his arms, it was still comforting to know that Loki was still with me in spirit. That was mainly how the past two weeks have been for me while Loki has been away on the hunting trip with his brother.

* * *

            Today, I finally was able to do something different. Instead of spending the day with Jane while she works on her research. My mother-in-law, Frigga, had requested for me to spend the day with her. Frigga wanted me to meet her first thing in the morning so we can walk through her gardens and talk. I thought that was sweet of her to want to do this with me too. The last time I actually got to have a nice chat between myself and Frigga was the day before my wedding and that has been some time ago. Needless to say, I was looking forward to spending the day with my mother-in-law.

            Once I had woke up and gotten a little breakfast to eat, I put on a simple green dress and then went to the bathroom to put a little makeup on. It didn't take long for me to finish getting ready and then I made my way through the palace and out into the gardens. There I found Frigga waiting for me on a stone bench. She looked so beautiful with her golden gown and her hair pinned up in a crown of curls. I immediately felt bad for wearing just a simple dress to meet her.

            "Ah [First]!" she smiled as I walked over to her, "It's so good to see you dear. You look wonderful."

            "Thank you Frigga. You look great yourself," I replied back while giving her a hug.

            "Shall we walk now?" Frigga asked while holding her hand out to me. I took it and nodded before she stood up and we began to make our way through her beautiful garden. There were so many beautiful plants and flowers growing that made it almost seem unreal. Then again, everything in Asgard seemed magical and unreal to me.

            "These gardens are so beautiful Frigga," I told her, "How many types of plants are in here?"

            She chuckled, "I haven't got the slightest idea. I've planted so many over the years that I've lost track."

            "Still, it's beautiful."

            "Thank you dear."

            Frigga and I continued to walk through the gardens together. Then she began to ask me how Loki and I were getting along being married and all. I assured her that things were going well and we were just missing each other terribly right now because of Loki being gone hunting. She told me that she had seen Loki in the library a lot recently and she was beginning to wonder if we were having any problems. I told her that he was just doing some research and that nothing was wrong. I didn't tell her what he was researching about though because I didn't want Frigga to be excited about grandchildren before we find out if I can even conceive yet.

            As the minutes passed, Frigga and I continued to talk about what was going on in our lives. We were still walking through the garden when Frigga stopped us in front of an oddly shaped tree. Then my mother-in-law reached up and picked a piece of reddish fruit that was growing from that tree.

            "Try this fruit [First]," she said while handing me the fruit, "It's suppose to be the most delicious fruit in all of the Nine Realms."

            I took a bite from it and a taste that I had never experienced before began to flood my mouth. It was like a sweet strawberry mixed with grapes and raspberries and had to be the best tasting fruit I've ever eaten.

            "This is really good!" I told Frigga and then continued to eat the fruit. By this time, Frigga picked a piece for herself and we both were eating it together. It didn't take me long to finish it, but as soon as I tossed the pit to the ground, my stomach started to cramp up.

            "Ow," I moaned while putting my hands on my stomach.

            "What's wrong dear?" Frigga asked.

            "My stomach's hurting badly," I groaned when another sharp pain hit me.

            Frigga came up and put her arm around me to support me. Then she asked, "Do you feel sick [First]?"

            "A little..."

            Suddenly, the nausea hit me and I felt like I was going to get sick soon, but I didn't want to barf all over Frigga's pretty flowers. I put my hand up over my mouth and clutched my stomach to keep me from throwing up. A few seconds later when the nausea was unbearable, I conjured up a bag in my free hand and then started to get sick. Frigga rubbed my back for a while and once I was finished, she helped me back into the palace.

            "I'm sorry I got sick Frigga," I apologized while walking with her through the halls.

            "It's fine sweetie," she said, "You couldn't help it. Do you need me to send for a healer or you just want to rest?"

            "I rather rest," I answered, "I don't think it's anything too serious. It's probably just PMS."

            "I hope so. I don't want you to be sick and who knows how Loki would handle it."

            Oh, that was a thought. I had almost forgotten what it was like when Loki knew I wasn't feeling good. He would always spend a lot of time worrying about me and then screaming his head off at others who would try to help and then fail to make me better.

            I agreed with my mother-in-law and she helped me back into my bedroom.

            "Now are you sure you don't want me to send for a healer [First]?" asked Frigga one more time before she left.

            "I'm positive. My cycle is just probably running late and I'm just sick from that. I wouldn't worry too much about me," I assured her.

            "Ok. Well, you just get plenty of rest dear and let me know if you need me for anything. You are my daughter after all and I have the right to take care of you."

            "Yes ma'am."

            Frigga left my bedroom and then I got back into my bed to take a nap and shake off the stomach pains and nausea. I honestly did think that it was PMS that was making me ill since the new immortality that was given to me once I moved into Asgard would make me immune to illnesses. There really was nothing else that could be causing this issue for me anyways, unless that fruit Frigga gave me made my stomach upset.

            It wasn't long after I settled down before I fell asleep. I ended up sleeping well too until Loki called in to check on me. I decided that I wasn't going to tell him about my sickness right now to save him from worrying about me. It was just a little issue in the first place and I didn't want him to get all worked up or ruin the hunting trip because of me. We then carried on conversation of our normal topics as usual and when we finished talking hours later, I laid back down to rest. Hopefully things would straighten up with my health before Loki comes back home anyways so he'll never have to know.

* * *

            It had been a week since the walk with Frigga and my first stomachache that made me sick. Ever since then, I haven't been able to leave my bedroom. I was now starting to believe that it wasn't PMS making me this way. For one, if it was PMS, this sickness would have only lasted for a day or two. Secondly, I still wasn't on my cycle yet either. Something definitely was not going right.

            Every morning, I would wake up with a stomachache. Then I tried to eat myself some breakfast so I wouldn't feel so bad, but I would throw up what I ate and then feel like crap again. That's when I would elect to stay in bed for the rest of the day until I felt better, but I never did.

            Since I haven't been going out of my bedroom because I got sick, Jane and Frigga were starting to worry about me. They both knew that if I was sick from my cycle, then I would be over it by now. Both of them decided that they were going to come in and check on me today.

            "[First], seriously, you've got to go see a healer about this. This isn't normal," Jane said.

            "Dear, she's right," agreed Frigga, "We need to get you feeling better soon."

            "Definitely before the men get back too. Loki will kill me if something's wrong with you!" exclaimed Jane.

            "Fine," I moaned as I rolled out of bed, "Don't want to get them upset either."

            So Jane and Frigga helped me get out of the bed and walked with me down to the healer's wing of the palace. As soon as I walked in, the healers took me away to some sterile room. Then a few more walked in and asked me to tell them what was going wrong. After that, they started to do some kind of magical tests that I wasn't used to. I sometimes forgot how different things are here in Asgard and not on Earth. Once all of that was taken care of, I was going to have to wait a bit before the test results came back.

            To pass the time, Jane, Frigga, and I chatted about random things and I told them what Loki had been telling me about how the hunting trip was going. Then we talked about what could possibly be making me sick. Jane suggested that maybe eating from that piece of fruit from the walk the other day might have caused the sickness since our human bodies might not be able to handle the acidic properties of the fruit. Frigga didn't believe that though. She thought it may be something more serious than just an upset stomach, but wouldn't tell us her exact thoughts. It wasn't long anyways before the healers came back with test results.

            "Lady [First]," one of the healers spoke to me, "Most of all the tests came back negative so that's very good that nothing serious is going on."

            I was relieved that it wasn't anything bad, but they still didn't explain what was wrong with me.

            "You say that most tests were negative. What about the ones that were positive?" I asked.

            "There was only one that came back positive and that was a pregnancy test," answered another healer.

            Frigga, Jane, and I gasped. I was pregnant?!? Well, that explained why my period wasn't coming. But Loki's been gone and I thought we were being careful before he had to leave. How could this be?

            "You're five weeks along right now," informed the healer when she saw my confused expression.

            Mentally, I started to count back the weeks to see what might have been going on the week that I would have conceived. The only thing I could think of doing that week was going for that walk and Loki playing kickball with the kids. I must have gotten pregnant that night when we made love. Well, that makes sense now.

            Frigga had tears in her eyes while she hugged me happily and Jane wouldn't stop smiling at me. Apparently they were both extremely excited with this news. I was still in too much shock to really have any feeling about it yet. I didn't know if I should be happy or upset about it. Well, I can't change anything so I guess I just have to accept the fact that I'm going to have a baby. I wonder how Loki is going to react when I tell him. I just hope he doesn't get upset. That would be so hard to have to deal with.

            "Well, am I healthy enough to carry the baby?" I questioned once I got over the initial shock of being pregnant.

            "Yes Lady [First]. The only reason why you are sick feeling now is because all of the hormones running through your body at the moment. This should pass in a few weeks, but you are healthy," the healer told me.

            "Thank you for your services," I bowed politely to all of the healers who had helped me out today. They bowed back and then I joined Jane and Frigga once again. We all walked out of the healing room together.

            "I can't believe you're pregnant [First]!" squealed Jane as she gave me a huge hug, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

            I just nervously laughed.

            "Jane dear, calm down a little," Frigga said while prying my sister-in-law off of me, "You need to be careful around [First] now."

            "Sorry," she apologized, "I'm just so excited for you."

            "Thanks."

            "Now [First], I know you must be a little uneasy about all of this, but if you ever need anything, I'm here for you," Frigga told me while hugging me too, "I know what you're going through too."

            "Thank you Frigga. It means a lot," I replied, "Really, I'm not very surprised since Loki and I were sort of trying for a child. He just wanted to see if Jotuns could safely conceive with humans before we tried though. Apparently, we weren't being safe enough."

            "Oh dear, don't think about that! I'm sure that the baby will turn out fine and will grow healthily."

            It was good to know that my mother-in-law had good intentions by assuring me things will go well, but no one knew what I was going to go through now.

            "When are you going to tell Loki?" asked Jane, "Are you doing it tonight?"

            "No," I answered, "I'm going to tell him when he gets back home. Something like this has to be done in person."

            "You're right. That would be the best thing to do."

            "I just hope he doesn't get angry..."

            "He won't [First]," assured my husband's mother, "Loki loves you too much to get mad at you for something like that."

            "Anyways it's his fault you are pregnant in the first place," pointed out Jane.

            "You've got nothing to worry about dear. We all will help you through this."

            I couldn't help but to chuckle at that truth, "You both are right. It was stupid to think that. Well, I better be heading to my section of the palace since Loki should be calling to check on me soon. Plus, I want to get a nap in too."

            "Sounds good," the women both agreed and then I told them goodbye before I parted ways with them.

            While walking down the hall, I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand on it. To know that I was already carrying Loki's child was exciting and scary all at the same time. I was thrilled of the fact of being a mother, but I have no clue on what it's going to be like being pregnant. Since I was carrying a Jotun hybrid made things even more terrifying, but hopefully I'll get through this just fine. I'm positive that Loki would help me every step of the way too. Frigga was right. There was nothing for me to worry about. Finally, I eased all my worries once I made it back into my bedroom and waited for my husband to talk to me for the day.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part to my short story. It has a bit of smut in it as well, just to let you all know. Thanks so much for all the kudos and whatnot. I really appreciate it!

            _"Darling, I'm on my way home now."_

            As soon as I heard Loki's message through the necklace, I woke up immediately. My husband was going to be home today from his hunting trip! Oh, I was just so excited! Loki's been gone for four weeks and I missed him so much even though I was able to talk to him every day. I couldn't wait for him to arrive, but then again, I didn't know how I was going to break the news that I was pregnant to just yet.

            It has been a week since I've known that I was carrying his child and I've finally become more accepting of it now. I just still felt uneasy about telling Loki. He really wanted to wait until he was sure that I would be safe conceiving. I know that Jane and Frigga told me not to worry, but I still couldn't help feeling scared about my husband getting angry. Even though he has changed, he still has a bitter temper every now and then.

            Pushing that thought aside for the moment, I got myself out of bed and went over to my closet to find a gown to wear. Once I got dressed, I looked down and saw that my stomach was just beginning to show a little. Maybe he'd look at me and see that I was pregnant, so I wouldn't have to explain.

            Then I made my way into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. When I felt presentable, I left my room to inform Jane that everyone was going to return today. She seemed just as excited as I was to know that our husbands were coming home now. Once she was ready to go, we began to make our way to the entrance of the palace to greet everyone.

            "So are you telling Loki as soon as he walks in that you're pregnant or are you going to wait?" Jane asked.

            "I'm going to wait until he and I are alone. I don't know how he's going to take the news," I replied, "I don't want to make a big deal about it in front of everyone."

            "Yeah. It might not be a good idea to do it in front of everyone. Thor's definitely going to be excited once he finds out y'all are going to have a child and might put on a show."

            "I thought of that too. You can tell Thor if you want when he's not in front of everyone though," I told her.

            "I probably will."

            Jane and I waited in the hallway for a few more minutes and talked about random things to pass time. It was only about ten more minutes before the palace doors swung open and there stood Thor, Loki, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. Jane and I welcomed everyone back and then ran up to our husbands to pull them into big hugs while everyone came into the palace.

            "Welcome home," I whispered while hugging Loki tight, "I missed you."

            "I missed you too," Loki said as he squeezed me back.

            I stood on my tippy toes and leaned up for a kiss. Loki kissed me back passionately while holding me close. His hands slid down my back and rounded my backside to rest while we kissed. Squeezing me slightly, I moaned while my husband pushed his tongue through my lips to meet mine. Our kisses were getting deeper and I knew that we better stop before the others got disgusted. Loki seemed to realize this too and then teleported us back into our bedroom.

            "Loki," I pulled back and took a breath, "I need to tell you something."

            "It can wait," he huskily said while his fingers quickly untied the lacings of my gown, "I just need to feel you right now."

            Loki leaned down to kiss me again while he pushed down the fabric of my dress off of my body. While my dress fell to the floor to pool around my feet, Loki snapped his fingers to rid himself of his own clothes. In a matter of seconds, we both were only wearing our underwear. My husband's hands reached out and grabbed me by my hips to pull me against him.

            While we heavily made out, my hands ran up and down Loki's chest. A small moan rumbled in the back of his throat as he threaded his fingers into my hair. Loki tipped my head back so he could control the kiss more and massage my neck. Slowly, he walked me back to our bed and then he trailed his hands down my body to grab just below my thighs. Then he picked me up and turned around so he could sit on the bed. Loki placed me down so that I straddled his lap just before he brought his lips to mine once more.

            After kissing passionately for a while, Loki's hands reached around my back to unhook my bra and let it fall to the floor. With his hands, he delicately cupped each breast and squeezed them gently.

            "Are these bigger?" Loki asked incredulously.

            "Mmmmm," I moaned, "I don't know..."

            "They feel bigger," he grinned while groping me more. My back began to arch up and make my chest lean more into his hands as my husband massaged my breasts even more. Then he began to thumb my nipples, making thrills of pleasure run through my body

            "Loki..." I whined as I began to get impatient. Being away from my husband for four weeks has also made me desperate for him, "I need you..."

            "Shhh, shhh, shhh," he hushed me while pressing a finger to my lips, "I need you too darling. I'm getting there soon, I promise."

            Loki lifted me from his lap and laid me back down against the bed just before he climbed on top of me. Oh how good it felt to have his weight on me once again. Then Loki and I resumed kissing each other passionately while his hands roamed my body.

            My husband's lips began to trail down my neck until he reached my sweet spot, knowing that I would grow weaker the more attention he would give it. As he kissed it repeatedly, I moaned louder and my legs widened for him. My hands reached up to tangle into his dark locks while he continued to pepper my neck with sweet kisses.

            "Loki please..." I begged while slightly squirming. I could feel myself throbbing for some attention, "I want you so bad!"

            "Hold on sweetheart," he cooed as he stroked my face. Then he flicked his wrist and the rest of our undergarments disappeared from our bodies. Now that we were naked in front of each other, Loki slipped his hand down my body. He then cupped my sex while slipping in his middle finger between my folds to test my wetness. Loki smirked as he teased me with his nimble digit, "You really are ready for me."

            I just begged even more for him to go ahead and fuck me. I was desperate to feel him and I know he felt the same too. Finally, he caved in to my wishes and started to adjust himself on top of me. Once Loki was ready, he slowly pushed himself into me and we both moaned.

            "I missed you so much [First]," Loki told me while pushing in further, “Day after day, I craved to feel you like this."

            "Oh Loki," I reached out to pull him closer, "I'm so glad you're home."

            "Me too."

            Loki began to kiss me fiercely while he moved within me. He kept his thrust slow and deep, making sure to hit every perfect spot and making me moan his name loudly. I wrapped my legs tightly around Loki's waist to push him in further. He groaned appreciatively and kissed me back harder while his hands massaged my breasts.

            "Mmm, yes Loki!" I moaned, "Oh yes..."

            "You feel wonderful, love," Loki praised back, canting a bit deeper, "So good...Ah!"

            By this time, I was able to meet Loki's thrusts and everything felt even more intense. My husband was moaning louder and I could feel myself creeping closer to my climax already. I just hoped that Loki was getting close too.

            I began to rake my nails along Loki's back, making him hiss from pleasure. He picked up his speed and I gasped. He wrapped one arm around me to hold me close while his other hand continued to massage my breast slowly. My back arched while my moans started to change pitch and I knew that I would come any moment now.

            "Loki!" I squealed, "I'm so close!"

            My husband groaned, "Come for me."

            I was so close to the edge of tumbling into an intense orgasm. Loki reached down between our bodies and began to thumb my clit while he brought his lips close to my ear to moan my name in his gloriously deep sex voice. I knew that I was done for then and I felt myself tighten up around Loki.

            "LOKI!" I screamed as I came. It was just enough to pull Loki along with me and he found his release too.

            "[FIRST]!" Loki growled while he spilled himself inside of me. We both continued to ride each other's orgasms out until we couldn't move anymore.

            While our bodies were relaxing, we grinned and shared sweet kisses with each other in the afterglow. Loki and I were just in pure bliss of being together after being gone from each other for four weeks. This was exactly what we needed right now, being in each other's arms and making sweet love to each other. It was good to soothe the heartache from being apart.

            Loki ran his hands down my curves as he gently kissed me on the lips and whispered how much he missed me. We were laying down on our sides and facing each other so we could rest together. My husband then looked over my body for a moment and a puzzled look appeared on his face.

            "There's something different about you [First]," Loki said.

            "Yeah, that's what I trying to tell you before," I chuckled while he continued to run his hands down my body, "What I was going to te-"

            "No," he interrupted me, "I want to figure it out first."

            "Well then, take a shot."

            "I know for sure that these have gotten bigger," grinned Loki as he groped my breasts. I couldn't help but to laugh.

            "Of course that would be the first thing you'd notice, but that's not the main thing."

            "Did you get a haircut?" he asked.

            "Nope."

            "Hmmmm," he studied my face more, "Does it have anything to do with...? Never mind. I can't be that..."

            "Do you need some help?" I asked, "I can give you a hint."

            "I guess so."

            Then I placed my hand over Loki's that was resting against my side. Slowly, I brought it to my stomach and dragged it down to where the small lump was starting to show. I made him rub against it for a moment so he would feel it. I looked up to see if he understood what I was trying to show him, but he just looked even more confused.

            I placed both of my hands over Loki's and held them in a way so that it was like cradling my stomach. That was when Loki's eyes began to widen from shock.

            "You're..." He seemed like he couldn't finish the sentence, "But [First], I've been gone for over a month."

            "I know. I'm six weeks along," I explained to him as he ran his hand along the bump, "We conceived that night when you started to do research on if I could carry your baby."

            "Oh [First]," Loki smiled as he pulled me close for a kiss, "I can't even tell you how much I love you."

            "You're not mad?"

            "Darling, how could I be mad? To know that the woman that I love the most is able to conceive and carry my children has made my heart swell so much," Loki nuzzled his face into my neck and left a few kisses against it, "I could never be mad at you. After all, I'm the one who got you pregnant in the first place."

            I grinned back, "I love you so much Loki."

            Loki tilted my chin up so that he could tenderly kiss me over and over. His arms cradled my body ever so gently now that he knew that I was pregnant with his child. This was not the way that I thought he would take this news, but I couldn't complain. Loki was treating me like the most precious thing ever and it made my heart swell too. I don't even know why I was afraid of telling him about this either.

            Loki continued to kiss me all over while he held me close. I brought my hands up to his cheek to run my thumb across his cheekbone and caress it gently. We stared at each other like that for a while and I saw a few tears spill from his green eyes.

            "Why are you crying Loki?" I asked sadly, "I thought you were happy."

            "I am happy [First]," he answered while wiping the tears away and pulling me closer, "I'm just so happy that I can't help myself. You're giving me another chance to be a father and I'm so grateful to have you as my wife. Words can't even come close to describing the love I feel for you [First]."

            "Oh Loki..."

            Tears began to pour from my eyes too at how happy that I've made Loki and from what he admitted. It was almost like this baby I was carrying was bringing us impossibly closer. Loki reached up to wipe away my happy tears too and then I leaned in to kiss him softly. We stayed like this for a while until a thought had popped in my mind.

            "Now I don't care what Thor's petty, little excuses are Loki. You better not go on any long hunting trips again," I told him.

            "Darling, I'm never going to leave your side. I swear," he promised with a kiss.

            "Good, because I have no idea what I'm in for."

            "And I'm going to be here to go through it all with you. We're in this together."

            And with that promise I was content. Even with the uncertainty of what was to come for me and the baby, it was good to know that my loving husband was going to help me get through it too.


End file.
